1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal melting furnace vortex chamber body and a metal melting furnace using the same. For example, the present invention relates to a vortex chamber body which is used in a metal melting furnace for conductors (conductive materials) such as Al, Cu, and Zn, alloy of at least two of Al, Cu, and Zn, or Mg-alloy, and a metal melting furnace using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known methods of generating a vortex inside a vortex chamber body by disposing an electromagnetic coil on the outer circumference of the vortex chamber body or disposing a permanent magnet type shifting magnetic field generator below the vortex chamber body. The vortex chamber body and a furnace body may be integrated with each other or may be connected to each other by flange joints.
Even in any of these methods, the vortex chamber body and the furnace body are connected to each other by a molten metal inlet and a molten metal outlet bored in a furnace wall of the furnace body. Since molten metal rapidly rotates inside the vortex chamber body and a non-melted material rapidly rotates therein, an inner wall of the vortex chamber body is intensively abraded. For this reason, when the management is not sufficiently performed, a molten metal leakage accident occurs in some cases.
This is because the vortex is generated by a molten metal outer circumferential driving method, hence the vortex chamber wall thickness may not be increased. The molten metal leakage accident directly leads to an accident in which the molten metal of the furnace body leaks. In this case, a large amount of the molten metal comes out of the furnace, so that a very dangerous severe accident occurs.
Therefore, it is considered that the vortex chamber needs to be naturally replaced when the durable years expire. Accordingly, there has been expected a rapid melting furnace vortex chamber capable of safely stopping a work even when the molten metal leakage accident occurs during the operation of the rapid melting furnace.